Speak now or forever hold your peace
by rhapsodybree
Summary: A trip to the airport wasn't the only thing that happened that evening. And they're about to find out about something that will tie their futures together more than ever. Cametti/Gandolfi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

**Author's Note: **Rated M for mature situations and language.

* * *

"Yes I have the pouch," said Carla Cametti into her mobile as she shut the door behind her, juggling to not drop anything.

"Yes I have the hand sanitiser," she said next as she jammed the phone between her neck and shoulder.

"Yes he is back, and yes he is coming," she said, rolling her eyes, stopping for a moment. "In fact, he's just pulled up now." She paused as her mother yelled something off into the distance. "You'd think they're more excited about seeing him than they are to see me," she muttered to herself, fishing for her keys.

She finished up the conversation as her mother remembered something she had yet to pack. "I'll see you soon Mum."

Locking the door to the apartment that felt so empty since Lisa had left a month ago, the private detective checked she had everything. Her parents and grandmother were off to Italy – her parents for a second honeymoon and her Nonna to take a break from the fallout.

They were taking off later tonight, and she had been ready to head over to their place to take them to the airport when she received a panicked phone call requesting a number of things from her previous travels.

Knowing her lift was waiting for her, she made her way down the path. Tripping over a stray rock in the dim light, she righted herself quickly, ignoring the grinning face as she almost dropped her phone. Opening the back door of the car, she dumped everything in before taking a seat in the front.

Luciano Gandolfi's welcome for her was to lean over and give her a deep kiss. He had been in the country for the last three days, and from the looks of it, had come straight to her instead of going home first.

"We don't have time for this," she said apologetically when they both parted breathing heavily, her hand resting on his cheek. "Mum and Dad'll be flying out soon."

"We'll make the time," he replied, his dark eyes glittering. He swallowed up any objection of hers when he covered her lips with his once again.

Feeling like a teenager, she didn't object when he tugged her closer to him. Climbing over the console and into his lap, their kisses were interrupted as they both shifted. He eased the seat back as she settled into his lap, deepening their kiss. His hands were quickly on her once again.

His warm hands were running up the back of her thighs under her dress as she struggled to find a comfortable position, one leg squished between the door, the other pressing against the park brake with the steering wheel digging into her back.

She felt his arousal beneath her, and rubbed against him. She smiled against his lips when he moaned at her treatment, bucking involuntarily against her.

His hands were at her underwear now, tugging at the elastic. Getting herself busy, she buried her head into the crook of his neck as her hand slipped between them. She found the zipper of his jeans and lifted herself slightly to slide it down.

She had him in her hand in seconds. Wrapping a hand around his length, she was breathing heavily as one of his hands grasped the back of her neck and he drew her in for kiss. "Fuck,' she panted as his hands brushed her hair from her face.

His hands were back on her hips then. Her breath hitched and she groaned as he raised her. Mindful of the car roof, she guided him into her. It felt good. She gripped his shoulders tight when he took control. The pain of the awkward knobs and pieces pressing into her body was forgotten as pleasure took over as she rode him.

It was rough, it was quick and it was oh so good.

They quickly found a rhythm and with a gasp, she shattered. He was right behind her, feverishly pumping twice more before he shot within her. Both breathing heavily, they came back to reality seconds later when Carla complained. "The door handle is digging into my leg."

He pulled himself from within her and she eased herself back over to the passenger side.

"I can't believe we just did that," she laughed, brushing her hair back from her face as she flopped back in her seat with a laughing sigh and he zipped himself up. "Out the front of my house!"

"Nice to know you missed me," he laughed, starting the car.

She hit his shoulder in retaliation.

* * *

Walking up the driveway to her parents' place, Carla checked her dress was right before turning to Luke. He held her multitude of things in his arms and so when she spotted that one collar of his shirt was inside out, she reached up to correct it. She refused to let him stand still though, still ushering them up the path.

He snagged her lips for a kiss and she saw the flash of desire in his eyes. "Behave," she admonished.

The front door flung open then and Carla turned. "You're here!" cried Angela. "We'd begun to despair of you."

Carla flushed as she was pulled into her mother's embrace. Thankfully her Nonna went for the man behind her or she could have sworn she'd be able to read the reason for her slight lateness all over her face.

"Luciano!" called Nonna, bracketing Gandolfi's cheeks. "So nice of you to return in time to send us off."

"Out of the way, out of the way," ordered Leo as burst through the doors with suitcases. They all parted obediently as the older man trundled to the car. "Pop the boot would you."

Gandolfi's hands still full, Carla was obliged to dig into his back jean pocket for the keys. She flushed again. Damnit, everything about him was turning her on.

Last minute pack, worry and check for tickets done three times over, the car was finally started. Seated in the back between her mother and grandmother, Carla was struck by how much she was actually going to miss the two most influential women in her life.

Standing before the entrance where they would disappear into customs, she could actually feel tears building up. This was silly. They were only going to be gone three months and they were coming back.

She hugged each of them fiercely, her Nonna last of all. Standing back as her mother fussed about their bags, her father raised a warning finger in Gandolfi's direction. "Look after her," warned Leo.

"I can look after myself," retorted Carla, her eyes flashing.

"Humour me," he replied, throwing his arms out.

"Goodbye Papa," she said, giving him one last hug, feeling his kiss on her head. She wiped away the tears that were most certainly _not _running down her face. "Have fun."

With Luke's hand heavy on her neck, she waved until she could see them no more.

* * *

_Next chapter: _Isabella Gandolfi arrives for the school holidays.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

The fourteen year old that stepped out of the gate at Melbourne airport looked around warily. She hitched the backpack further up her shoulder, clutching the strap tightly as she scanned the crowd, people moving past her.

She didn't have to wait long as the most important man in her life dashed forward. "Izzie!" cried Gandolfi as he spotted his towheaded daughter.

"Dad!" cried the teenager, looking like a child again as she sprinted over the carpet. She dropped the backpack and flung herself into her father's arms.

After a tight hug, Gandolfi eased back. "You've grown munchikin!" he lamented as he measured her head against his chest. "I swear it's two inches in the last three months."

Rolling her eyes at her father's exaggeration, Isabella Gandolfi picked up her backpack once again. Luke slung his arms around her shoulder as they made for the baggage carousels, conversation comfortable between both.

Bag acquired, Isabella took her seat in the car, pulling on her seatback. As her father began to reverse out of his spot, she turned his eye to him. "So..." she began. "Anyone I need to know about?"

"Hm?" asked Gandolfi absentmindedly, his mind on the slow car before him.

"Any special somebody in your life?" elaborated the teenager gleefully.

"There is one," replied the detective seriously. "About, oh five foot four with a big mouth."

"Dad," Izzie drew out, rolling her eyes. "Not _me_. Someone else." She paused a moment to wave her hands about. "A _special _friend maybe?"

"As a matter of fact," said Gandolfi, turning to look at his daughter when they stopped at lights. "There is someone I want you to meet."

"Daddy's got a girlfriend!" teased the teenager, punching the air. "About time!"

* * *

The following evening, Carla stood in her parents' place as she talked to her mother on the phone, trying to get ready for dinner at the same time.

"Yes Mum, the house is fine." She rolled her eyes as her mother moved onto her next question, bending down to slip on her high heels.

"Yes Mum, I'm looking after myself." She knocked her forehead against the doorframe as she said this.

"You don't sound too good," worried Angela Cametti.

"I'm fine," interrupted Carla. "I'm..."

"I can get on the next plane and come back," offered the older woman.

"No Mum!" cried Carla as there was a knock on the door.

Her mother still expressing her concern about her apparent illness, she opened the door to find Gandolfi standing there. Smiling, she gestured that she was on the phone as she let him in.

"Mum, I'm fine. Really," said Carla futilely. "There's no need for you to..."

She got no further as the phone was plucked from her grasp as Gandolfi grabbed it and placed it at his ear. "Angela?" he asked.

It took Luke all of a minute to reassure Angela that Carla was in fact fine, the house was fine, and yes he was looking after her daughter. Comforted with such knowledge, Angela Cametti hung up.

It's now him who turns his eye on the exasperated woman before him. "You actually don't look too good."

"What are you?" she retorted, reaching for her handbag, shoving a few extra things in. "My mother?"

He raised his hands in surrender as he backed off.

Carla paused. Turning, she brushed her hair from her face. "Sorry for snapping," she sighed, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'm feeling out of sorts."

Gandolfi watched as she physically shook herself and plastered a smile on her face. "Right," she said with forced brightness. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

There was nothing forced about her introduction to her boyfriend's daughter at dinner.

In fact, the only real awkwardness was the embarrassment of both when Isabella Gandolfi – thrilled that her father had a girlfriend and that she actually seemed the decent sort – proposed that they should get married and start having kids like right away.

"It could be your birthday present for me," she said, grinning at both flushed adults. "Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge."

"Iz!" admonished Gandolfi as Carla reached for her drink. "And besides, your birthday isn't for months. How about we talk about something else. Like what you're going to do while you're here?"

"What?!" shrugged the teen, not caring about his reprimand, and sticking to her point like a dog to a bone. "It's not like you're getting any younger."

Carla's drink almost left her mouth then. Managing to swallow, she laughed as she nodded in the direction of the sly teenager, speaking to the man resting his arm on the back of her chair. "I like your kid."

"Why thank you!" replied the delighted girl. Gandolfi's thanks were slightly less sincere.

* * *

_Next chapter: _I don't think it's the flu.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

Looking at the messy desk before her, Carla Cametti groaned inwardly. Resting back in her chair, she struggled to fight the overwhelming tiredness that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in her bones.

She pushed the file onto the desk, not caring when more papers splattered everywhere. She'd been in touch with all of her usual contacts for a missing person, but she'd come up with nothing.

_Where are you hiding Sabrina Grant?_

Her thought process was interrupted when Gandolfi flung open her office without warning. "Lunch!" declared the man who had now resumed his frequent check ups on her since Isabella had flown home two days earlier.

"No thanks," she said wanly. "I'm not hungry."

"Carla," warned the detective and she raised her hand to ward off his next comments. "I'm sure it's just the flu."

He planted his arms on the desk before her and leaned forward. "Well, let's find out shall we?"

"Luke…" she protested. "I'm fine."

"I'll believe it when a doctor tells me," he said resolutely. He reached his hand out and flipped the handset before handing it to her with a pointed look.

"Dictator," she muttered under her breath as she obediently held the handset to her ear.

"And don't you love it," replied Gandolfi pressing a kiss to her lips.

What would no doubt have been an interesting converstion never got any further as the doctor's receptionist spoke and Gandolfi's own phone rang.

"Dr Schiavelli's office?" asked Carla as she waved her partner out the door. "I need to make an appointment."

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room later that afternoon after a stroke of luck – good or bad depending on who you asked – had seen another patient cancel and she took their appointment, she flicked through the months old magazines disinterestedly.

Flinging them to the side, she crossed one leg over the other and struggled to hide her yawn. Looking around the waiting room she saw a number of people in various states of illness and boredom.

When a doctor entered, she automatically leaned forward in her chair, but when he called for a 'Miss Fuller', she eased back into her seat.

She shifted forward once again seconds later when alarm bells started going off in her head and her intuition kicked in like mad. Take of the wig and remove the bulky jacket and her suspicions would most likely be confirmed. "Hello Miss Grant," she said to herself.

Her camera would be a little too conspicuous – not that she'd actually brought it with her, her slow mind remembered – and so she flipped out her phone to take a picture of 'Miss Fuller'. Already thinking of the implications of such a find, she almost missed another doctor calling out her name. "Miss Cametti."

She scrambled upright, grabbing her bag as she saved the image. "Si."

* * *

She'd planned to sweet talk the receptionist into revealing the billing information of Miss Fuller on her way out, but she was in such a state of shock that her detective instincts were put on hold momentarily.

She was _pregnant?! _

Hunched over the toilet bowl later that evening, she spared some of her energies to glare at the man hunkered down next to her. "You're far too excited about this." She paused experimentally before continuing. "This is all your fault."

"How do you figure?" asked Gandolfi conversationally trying to get more comfortable on the cold tiles.

"You were the one that brought up this whole family shame, baby, marriage thing when we met in the first place," she moaned, bracing herself.

"Should I have just come right out and said 'I want to have your children' the first time I met you instead?" he shot back as he gently caressed the nape of her neck.

"You did?" she asked, her incredulousness momentarily set aside as she was sick once again.

"Amongst other things," confirmed Gandolfi, pulling her hair back from her face.

Carla groaned.

* * *

_Coming up:_ Announcements.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

When the phone rang, shattering the comfortable conversation of the kitchen, Carla Cametti snagged a piece of tomato from the chopping board before she reached for the handset. "Hello?"

When Carla's next words were "G!", Gandolfi looked up from where he was chopping herbs and called out loudly to be heard down the line. "You're not having my woman tonight Kavel!"

Carla rolled her eyes at the declaration of ownership, but after a short conversation and a promise to get back in touch, she placed the phone on the kitchen bench.

The call's not two seconds done before her mobile then starts ringing. This time it was Lisa calling from overseas. "Hey Lis," said Carla conversationally, mobile to her ear as she leaned sideways against the bench, munching on a carrot.

After a minute or so of catching up furiously, Carla guided the conversation away from work. "When are you thinking of coming back out here again?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Probably the end of the year," replied Lisa. "I'll need to get the twins out of this boarding school and set them up with us." There was only a pause before the lawyer followed up her answer quickly. "Why?"

"December," said Carla, her mind processing the timeframe. "That might be a little late."

"Late?" repeated Lisa, her several decibels higher. "Late for what? What aren't you telling me Cametti?" she demanded to know.

Luke placed his hands on her hips then and shifted her to the side without a word. She inched back as he reached into the drawer looking for the wooden spoon. She was blatantly checking out his butt as she answered her best friend's question.

"I might be needing you back sooner than that," she hedged. "Twice probably," she muttered, the addition more to herself.

"Twice?" Lisa asked in confusion. "What are you trying to tell me? You're knocked up and it's a shotgun wedding?" she laughed.

"Um, yes?" replied Carla sheepishly.

Lisa squealed, and the pregnant private detective moved the phone away from her ear momentarily at her friend's excitement. "Oh my God! It's Gandolfi isn't it?"

"Yes Lis, it's Gandolfi," she replied in a long suffering tone. She exchanged a grin with the man standing at the oven. As Lisa went mad with plans, Carla pressed her lips briefly to Luke's, gesturing that she was going to take this conversation elsewhere.

The detective watched his pregnant woman leave the kitchen, snagging a bottle of water on her way to the lounge room. "No, my parents don't know yet."

* * *

Meanwhile in Sydney, when Isabella Gandolfi got home from softball training, her mother greeted her sweaty daughter from the kitchen. "You've got a letter from your father," said Janet Addams.

"Cool," said Izzie, taking the card as she dumped her bag. "I'm going for a shower first Mum!" she called as she headed for the bathroom. She decided to put the shower off a little longer when she reached her bedroom. "Wonder what it's for?" she mumbled to herself as she looked at the plain envelope, taking a seat on her chair.

Opening the envelope, she was confused at the birthday greetings on the front. "But my birthday's not for ages," she said to herself in confusion.

Opening the card, she spotted her father's familiar scrawl inside. _Looks like your present came early! _

Flipping the square of paper that accompanied the card, the teenager had a huge grin on her face as she saw the grey and white images. Looking at the ultrasound picture, she saw another scrawl in the corner. The grin never waned as she raced back to the kitchen, wanting to share the brilliant news with someone – anyone!

In the corner read _Baby Gandolfi-Cametti_, dated two days ago.

* * *

_Next chapter: _The flight arrives home from Italy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

"Does this make it look really obvious?" asked Carla in concern, turning from side to side in her clothing choice, scrutinising her form in the mirror.

"Carla, you're pregnant," said Gandolfi patiently from his position leaning against the doorframe. "You're going to show sooner or later."

"But I would really rather it showed later, rather than sooner," she lamented, pulling the shirt off and reaching for another. "_After _I've given them an opportunity to get used to the idea."

In her haste and annoyance in selecting a darker shirt, she never saw the flash of desire in her partner's eyes as he ran his eyes over her half naked body.

"Why couldn't I be one of those women who grow pregnant gracefully and slowly?" she muttered. "But no. Instead, I'm three months along and looking about half way there."

When she reached for shirt number seven to try it on, Gandolfi checked his watch. If she was going to try on everything in the wardrobe, he might as well call the Camettis and advise them to stay at a hotel for the night. That's how long it would take her.

In the end, it didn't matter what she picked.

Standing outside Customs, Carla fidgeted, constantly tugging at her shirt. The instant her mother stepped free from security, the maternal radar was on full alert. A hug from Angela Cametti turned into a scrutinising once over as the older woman held her daughter at length. "Oh my."

Maria Cametti had bypassed her daughter and granddaughter to stand next to the tall detective as Leo Cametti hugged his nervous daughter next. "You get married soon? Yes?"

Carla bit her bottom lip as she groaned inwardly.

* * *

They managed to make it back to the Cametti residence before the proverbial shit hit the fan. Struggling to deal with the fact that her only daughter was pregnant and unmarried, Angela Cametti was unpacking her suitcase with a vengeance.

Carla was attempting to explain herself to her mother, but Angela was refusing to listen and had yet to speak. After seeking out assistance from her grandmother with a helpless look, Maria Cametti rose from the bed. "Angela, listen to what your daughter has to say."

Angela stopped, her gaze on the suitcase before her head flew up and her eyes blazed. "I don't understand why you can't get married," she said loudly. "It is what is done!"

"I told you Mum," said the private detective exasperatedly. "I don't want to _have _to get married. This day and age it doesn't matter."

"But Luciano is a good man," protested Angela. "Heaven knows, you have had such bad taste in men that it is a miracle that you even found him."

"Mum!" Carla rebuked.

"What?!" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Nonna!" said the younger woman next, seeking support from her grandmother.

"That is a good man Carla," said the older woman. "You could do well to marry him."

"I want to get married because I want to get married, not because I have to," said Carla futiley.

"What?!" said Angela horrified, spinning away from the wardrobe. "You want to marry a different man?"

"No Mum," said the pregnant woman. "But I don't want him to ask just because I'm pregnant."

"Oh the shame!" railed Angela. "I will have to move away from here with an unwed pregnant daughter."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Leo was kneading out dough as the faint voices of the Cametti women could be heard. He eyed the man on the other side of the bench as he pressed one particularly firm lump with intent. "I expect that you will do the right thing."

The detective saw the determined glint in the older man's eye and nodded his head slowly. "I do plan on doing the right thing Mr Cametti, but it will depend on your daughter."

Leo shook his head. "My daughter is headstrong and does what she wants, but I know that deep down inside she wants to be loved. She wants the whole white wedding and the lot."

* * *

Leaving the Cametti house several hours later, Carla shut her eyes and leaned her head against the passenger door as if in pain. "Well, that went well."

The entire journey home, Gandolfi spared furtive glances her way.

Inviting himself into her place, he sat on the bed as she showered, fingering the little box that had taken up residence in his pocket this past month. Deep in thoughts of marriage, he vaguely heard the water turned off and spoke before he could even think of what he was saying. "What did you think?"

"What do I think about what?" asked Carla, stepping out of the ensuite, her head angled to the side as she towel dried her hair.

Gandolfi swallowed. "About getting married."

"Is this your way of asking me?" the private detective asked incredulously, righting her head slowly. "It's because of what my family said right?" He opened his mouth to answer, but she continued to speak. "It's because I'm pregnant right?"

"You falling pregnant only sped up the process," he promised. "I'd always planned on marrying you."

Carla snorted. "Yeah right. Next you'll be telling me you've been carrying a ring around waiting for the… right… moment…" Her eyes widened as he saw him doing just what she feared.

"Carla Maria Cametti," he said sombrely, getting down on one knee, box opened up. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

_Next chapter: _The wedding.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

Carla Cametti – soon to be Gandolfi – fiddled with the strapless upper part of her wedding dress as Lisa giggled and offered what might be considered assistance. "You're huge up here," she said with a laugh.

"Thanks for reminding me Lis!" said the bride in a tone bordering annoyance and incredulity, eyeing her chief bridesmaid in the mirror.

Lisa refused to apologise as she stifled another laugh and adjusted the veil. Carla paused and scrutinised herself in the mirror. "That's not the only place I'm huge," she lamented, resting her hands on her swell, her pregnancy now five months in.

"Don't worry," said Lisa as she hugged Carla from behind. "You're still the blushing bride, though not quite the virgin bride your mother was hoping for."

"Lisa Testro Packhard!" laughed Carla as she slapped at her upper arm. "Marriage has made you loopy in the head."

Isabella Gandolfi knocked on the door then and both women turned when she stepped it. It looked like the teenager was about to say something, but took a moment to wolf whistle. "You look good Carla. No wonder Dad can't resist you."

"Okay," said the pregnant woman, finally stopping fixing her dress. "That sounded so wrong."

* * *

For all her bravado, Carla was, essentially, scared shitless.

Standing at the back of the church, the nervous bride turned to her best friend. "I don't know if I can go through with this."

Lisa turned on her friend then, gripping her shoulders, taking it upon herself to be the one with the balls in their relationship for once. "Now you listen to me Cametti," she ordered. "You are _not _backing out of this. You hear me?" Carla swallowed and nodded convulsively. "And besides, I have far too much resting on this."

Carla took a deep breath and Isabella whispered in a loud voice as the wedding march started up for the second time. "Ah guys? We kinda need to get moving."

Seeing Luke standing at the altar as she took her first shaky step down the church aisle, Carla suddenly felt all her nerves disappear. She gripped his hand as the priest began to speak and refused to let go.

Finally reaching the vows after the lengthy mass, his grip was warm in hers. "Do you Luciano Vincenzo Gandolfi take this woman to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness in health, until death do you part?"

His answer was certain. "I do."

The priest turned on her next and Carla swallowed as her throat suddenly went dry. "Do you Carla Maria Cametti take this woman to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," she managed to croak out.

The rest of it was a dream until the priest raised his voice and announced to all "I now pronounce you man and wife" and she was kissing him and everything else faded away.

* * *

At the airport at 5am the following morning, she blearily stood next to her new husband as he sorted out their seats, the ring on her left hand still an unfamiliar weight as she felt the effects of quite frankly no sleep the night – and early morning – just gone.

On the plane, she unabashedly positioned Luke's body and shoulder to her requirements and promptly went to sleep. She could vaguely hear interactions with the airhostess above her was beyond caring. Likewise, when the plane took off, she was already in a deep sleep.

When she did wake up, the cabin was brightly lit by the sun and she was cuddled into Gandolfi's chest, his arm holding her tight. He was reading a book as she tried to regain control of her body, limbs heavy and stiff from confined spaces and slumber.

"You drooled all over me," said Luke as a means of greeting without taking his eyes of his page.

"I did not," she retorted as she shifted back into her own seat.

He refused to let her go though as he brought her back closer to him, his eyes warm with merriment as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty."

* * *

Entering the hotel apartment that would be their home for the next ten days, both moved to the balcony to look at the stunning view. Well, Carla did. Luke had his eyes on something much more beautiful.

Tugging on her trademark thin scarf, he tugged her attention away from the blue waters and pulled her toward him. He dropped a soft kiss to her lips, his hands on her hips now as he pulled her as close as he could to him, their unborn child knocking at his stomach as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

View forgotten, they made for the bed.

As the sun set, the newlyweds lay in bed. "You know what I'm looking forward to most?" said Gandolfi, running his hand up and down Carla's naked back.

"Mm what?" she asked, splaying her fingers over his naked chest.

"No interruptions," rumbled Luke.

"Oh really," replied Carla with faux innocence, rolling onto her back. "Whatever for?"

"I'm sure we can think of a few things Mrs Gandolfi," said the man as he rolled onto his side, propping up his head as he ran his hand down her naked form, splaying his hand over her swollen abdomen before slipping lower.

"Mm," agreed Carla as she raised her hand to the nape of his neck and pulled him closer. "Carry on Mr Gandolfi."

* * *

_Next chapter: _Nonna visits her granddaughter's office.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

Carla looked up from the photos before her, hurriedly wiping away the tears pouring down her cheeks when her office door opened. She stopped her actions when she realised who it was. "Nonna!" she exclaimed.

Rising from her desk, she was mindful of her six month pregnant belly as she rounded the desk and approached her grandmother, kissing her on both cheeks in greeting.

"Bambina!" cried Maria Cametti, distressed as she cupped her granddaughter's face. "Why do you cry?"

"It's just this case I just closed," shrugged off Carla, drawing back from the older woman's embrace as she reached for a tissue. Baby decided then would be a good time to play soccer on her internal organs.

Rubbing at the side of her considerable swell, Carla released a whoosh of air. Luke would be happy, she thought to herself. Ever since the first bubble of movement, his hands had taken up residence on her middle whenever possible.

With one last rub, she then blew her nose and wiped away the remnants of her tears. Her Nonna watched her every moment intently before finally speaking. "You should not be doing this job Carla," said the elder Cametti disapprovingly. "You have so much more to think about now."

"It's fine Nonna," Carla attempted to reassure her grandmother, pulling her in for a hug before guiding her to a seat. Offering her a drink which was denied, she poured herself a water.

"I see bad things happening soon Carla," continued the mystic woman, worry creasing her brow. "Someone is going to enter your life and it is not good."

Carla felt a shiver run down her spine. Her Nonna had always been a superstitious woman, prone to sudden declarations of incoming doom that usually didn't amount to something too bad, but the low dark tone she was using this time actually genuinely scared her.

"I'll be very careful Nonna," she promised with a wide smile, wondering who she was trying to reassure more.

Shortly after, Maria Cametti took her leave. Reaching the office door, she turned one last time and planted her beady eye on her granddaughter. "That should read Carla Gandolfi, not Carla Cametti," she rebuked gently, tapping at the tinted glass.

"Nonna..." replied Carla indulgingly, placing a hand on her grandmother's shoulder.

"It is a woman's duty to do so," she pressed. "A man can expect nothing less."

"Luke doesn't mind," reasoned the private detective. "And besides, it's only for professional purposes. Everything else has Gandolfi on it." She paused a moment. "Almost everything."

"I just worry so," lamented the matriarch, grasping the private detective's hand and clasping it to her heart. She held her gaze for a long moment before she said her farewells. "Goodbye," said Nonna, kissing her palm and then pressing it to Carla's lips and then her swell. "I see you Sunday night? No?"

"Sunday night," promised Carla. She waved until her Nonna was out of sight and then entered her office once again. Shutting the door, she leaned back against the glass releasing a sigh as she brushed her hair back from her face.

Remembering the file, she felt tears building up once again. Rubbing her belly as seemed to be the norm these days, she pushed herself of the door. "Let's put that away shall we?"

* * *

Luke Gandolfi was concerned to arrive home and find his wife huddled up in a blanket on the couch, bawling her eyes out. "Carla?" he asked, his Italian accent strengthening in his concern as he dropped his things and moved quickly to her.

He was seated on the edge of the cough, his hands running over her various bodily parts to seek where she might be in pain.

"I'm fine," his teary wife reassured him, raising her hand as she dabbed at her face with a tissue. "Just blasted hormones."

"You sure that's all?" he pressed, cupping her face and running his thumb over her damp cheek.

"I'm sure." She paused a moment before pouting in an exaggerated manner. "But if you're feeling particularly kind, I'm craving baked beans on toast with mint sauce."

Luke rolled his eyes dramatically. Pressing a kiss to her head, he rose and made his way for the kitchen. "Anything for you Bella."

* * *

_Next chapter: _A Cametti dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

Luke Gandolfi pulled up behind his wife's car and killed the ignition. Loosening his tie, he chucked it over to the passenger seat and slipped his wallet into his pocket. Stepping out of the car, he shut the door and quickly made his way up the driveway.

He'd been told several times over by Angela Cametti that now he was family, he didn't need to knock, and so when he stepped in the door and headed for the kitchen he saw the Cametti women in an unguarded moment.

Angela Cametti fretted, flittering from the table to the kitchen bench, constantly checking everything and Maria Cametti sat at the head of the table and calmly shelled peas, whilst the most important woman in the room sat peeling potatoes, talking animatedly.

Watching Carla grow round with his child had been a source of infinite delight and he felt his loins tighten as he gave her a long once over. The top she had decided to wear was skin tight, highlighting all her new curves. It was low cut too, and the angle he had showed off her pregnancy-enhanced cleavage.

He was interrupted from his musings as his mother-in-law acknowledged his presence. "Luciano!"

Kissing the elder Cametti women on the cheeks with well wishes, he moved onto his wife next. Standing behind her, he ran his hands down her shoulders and placed a hand on either side of her chair, pressing a kiss to her head in welcome. Carla turned to press her lips to his and it deepened into a brief kiss.

He didn't leave her quite yet as he trailed his lips back to her ear. He made sure to keep his voice soft when he spoke next. "You look extremely fuckable tonight," he rasped, his tone full of emotion.

He sensed her breath hitch. She covered it up by reaching for an olive from the centre of the table and offering it to her husband. He ate it direct from her hand, seeing her eyes dark with intent.

After an intense discussion about the pros and cons of moving out of the apartment and buying a house before the baby arrived, even though the married couple had already made up their mind, Mr and Mrs Gandolfi left a little earlier than planned that night.

* * *

Gandolfi had barely taken the keys from the front door and shut it when his wife was all over him. She pulled at his shirt, tugging him closer to her as she attempted to wrap a leg around his waist. That move wasn't quite so easy these days.

He backed her into a wall, their constant kisses breathless and heavy.

Carla moaned as she wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and deepened the kiss, rocking her body under his. Throwing her head back, she allowed him access to her neck. Moments later, impatient, she whispered into his ear. "Fuck me."

Her husband's hands gripped her hips as he responded to her orders with an involuntary buck of his hips.

They made it to the bedroom, the mattress exceedingly more comfortable for the expecting woman. Her hands were all over him as she pulled various clothing free. He snapped into action as well as he eased that top over her head, exposing her swollen breasts and abdomen.

He trailed a line of kisses down her body, paying attention to where their unborn child resided as he reached the top of her leggings, pulling them down with her underpants in one go. He avoided her bundle of nerves as he trailed back up. She grunted her displeasure, pounding at the bed sheets, arching her back a little.

He slid his hands to her back and released the bra clasp. He knew better than to touch her sensitive breasts, a previous encounter having had him on the couch for the night.

Bra off to the side, he disposed of his own clothes, his member standing erect as he returned and held himself above her. He teased her, staying just out of reach. His wife had the last say though as she gripped him firmly and he hissed at the sensation.

When he thrust into her with one smooth motion, Carla threw her head back against the pillow in ecstasy. Two more pumps and she was gone, clutching at his shoulders as she keened.

She was nowhere near finished though, recovering swiftly. She raked her fingers down his back as she urged him on. "Fuck me," she ordered panting. "Harder. Deeper."

Sweat built up on Luke's forehead as he complied, clasping her buttocks in his hands and upping the pace, the new angle pleasurable for both.

On the brink of his own release, he covered her lips with his, her taut belly against pressed against his abdomen as he expressed his love for her nonverbally. Breathing heavily, they parted and he saw his desire reflected in her eyes. He thrust frantically and hearing Carla's breath hitch, shot himself within her.

Replete, both lay flat on their backs looking up at the ceiling. "Not bad for an old married couple eh?" kidded Luke between gulps of air.

Carla hit his chest with less energy than she felt. "Speak for yourself." Her swollen abdomen heavy, she turned onto her side and got comfortable before she issued orders. "Now get over here and hold me."

She never saw the rolling eyes as her husband shifted over, rearranged the covers and pulled her flush against his bare chest, cradling where their unborn child lay. He pressed a kiss to the exposed neck of the sleepy woman. "I love you."

"Ditto," replied Carla with a yawn, covering one of his hands with one of her own, ready to enter into the Sandman's Realm.

All is well.

_

* * *

_

Next chapter:

The Gandolfis draw unwanted attention. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

"Is that him?" asked Nat.

"That's him," confirmed Dan.

"That's who?" asked Abe.

"Senior Sergeant Gandolfi," replied Dan, nodding in the direction where their target was talking on a mobile phone.

"A cop?" clarified Abe incredulously. "Are you out of your mind? We can't bribe him."

"This one we can," said Nat certainly as she reached into the back of the van and pulled out a backpack.

"How?" replied the rookie.

"His wife is Carla Cametti," said Dan as he accepted the equipment his partner was handing him.

"So?" shrugged Abe in confusion. "Is that name supposed to mean something to me?"

"You heard of Tony Cametti?" asked Nat, stopping long enough to spare him their recruit a glance.

"The property developer in cahoots with Joe Testro?" he answered. "Yeah, Dad's mentioned him on occasion. Is there a relation?"

Dan nodded to the cop. "That's Tony's nephew by marriage."

Abe whistled through his teeth. "Nice."

"Where is that smug bastard these days?" posed Nat conversationally as she zipped the backpack and stood up.

"Who? Testro?" said Dan in a distracted manner, snapping the last lock into place. "Last I heard he's sailing the Caribbean."

"Did a runner more like it," snorted Abe.

Dan and Nat turned on him at the same time before sparing a look at each other. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Carla was singing to a song playing softly on the radio as she moved leisurely unpacking a box, her body swaying gently to the music. They'd moved in three days prior and the place was a mess. She was breaking down a box for recycling when she heard the front door open, followed by a groan.

Throwing the box off to the side, she rested one hand on her seven and a half month pregnant belly and eased into the hall. She had a bookend in hand before she recognised the figure hunched over near the front door. "Luke?" she asked in concern, dashing forward, dropping the object.

His face turned to hers and she covered her mouth in horror. A black eye was already forming and blood trickled down the other side of his face. As he struggled to stand upright, she could hear the sharp intake of breath as he grabbed his side, his other hand rested heavily on his wife's shoulder.

"We should get you to the hospital," Carla said in concern as they hobbled down the hall, narrowly missing boxes in their trip to the bedroom.

"I don't need to go to hospital," Luke said firmly as he sat on the bed. "I got Ken to drop me home. Just let me lie down and I'll be okay."

"Stay upright!" she ordered as she backed away. "I'm going to find our first aid kit."

After a few less than helpful suggestions from Luke as to which box it was in, Carla was back with bandages and antiseptic and her patient had managed to remove his jacket in the meantime. "What happened?" she demanded to know as she stepped into the V of his legs and gingerly brushed his hair back, seeking the source of the bleeding.

"Had a little incident," Luke hedged, refusing to elaborate, wincing when his wife pressed on his scalp to hard.

"Sorry," she apologised, staying between his legs as she reached for the cotton bud and brown bottle. "This is going to sting," she warned. Luke grabbed her hips as she got to work and continued speaking. "Why did they come at you?"

Hearing no response, she backed away and looked into his face. His shuttered look said it all. "Me," she sighed.

"Hey, it's okay," said Luke, raising the hand from his good side up to caress the cheek of the hormonal woman. "We both knew that it might happen sooner or later. And I would much rather that they came to me and not you."

She was somewhat reassured as she reached for a bandage. "Did you have to hit them?" she queried in a lighter tone.

"They insulted your honour," he shot back as if it was clear as day.

She rolled her eyes. "Lucky me, I've got a big man to protect me," she said sarcastically as she cleaned the last of his face.

"Don't make me laugh," winced Luke as she threw the rubbish into the bin. Carla sobered up as he grabbed at his side. "You sure you're okay?" she pressed, running her hand through his hair and clasping his neck as she looked at him in concern.

"I'm fine," he dismissed, waving his hands as if to physically brush those fears away. He held her gaze as he tugged her closer and his hands came to rest on her swollen abdomen. "I'm glad I come home to you," he said softly, resting his forehead against hers.

There was a silent moment as her free hand covered his before the injured detective eased his wife back and heaved upward with a groan. "I need a shower."

_____

* * *

_

Next chapter:

At your service_____. _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

Nine months pregnant – and still working, much to the disgruntlement of her Nonna – Carla Gandolfi was as graceful as ever as she waddled into the station bullpen carrying a tray of doughnuts. She grinned when one of her husband's workmates flew up from his seat with a gleeful declaration. "It's the missus!"

Luke was grinning too as he capped his whiteboard marker and watched in amusement as his team were reduced to schoolboys as all offered his woman a seat whilst at the same time salivating for the goodies she had brought.

Carla extricated herself and laughingly left them to their treats as she approached where her husband was standing leaning against the whiteboard, arms crossed over his chest. She tugged him down to her height and pressed his lips to hers. Running her thumb over his to remove any trace of lipstick, she took this brief moment to rest the bulk of her weight against him.

Luke's magic hands massaged her lower back as he spoke softly. "You done for the day?"

She knew that as code for "Are you ready to put this private detecting business on hold for a bit, seeing as you're very much expecting?" and pushed away from him with determination. "Doug!" she called sweetly to the man holding a doughnut in each hand, another in his mouth. "Any chance you've got that robbery information for me?"

Luke opened his mouth and she shot him a glance to forbid any objection as Doug swallowed his doughnut and hurried to oblige. The lead detective sighed and turned back to his board as his wife received a copy of the report and left the room.

* * *

Carla was back in her office, resting the paperwork on her distended belly as she slurped her juice when her client nervously stepped through the door. Almost overbalancing, Carla righted herself and stood. "Ms Proctor?" she began, holding her hand out to be shaken. "We spoke on the phone?"

"You're the private detective?" the middle aged woman replied dubiously. "Are you sure you should still be working in your, ah, delicate state?"

"What?" asked Carla absentmindedly, her eyes already back on the information before her. Raising her eyes to the client, she realised her point. "No, it's fine."

"When are you due?" asked Ms Proctor as she gingerly took a seat.

"Tomorrow actually," said the private detective merrily. "Now, if we could..."

"Goodness me!" exclaimed the distressed woman. "We should get this sorted out soon then!"

"We will," promised Carla as she attempted to lean forward. "This will all be sorted out long before this baby arrives tomorrow."

* * *

Baby Gandolfi did not come tomorrow. It didn't come the day after that either, and at two days past her due date, Carla was getting fed up. At the point where movement was frankly a hassle, she'd finally given up and confined herself to the house.

Talking on the phone with Lisa, she begged for ideas on how to speed up baby's arrival. "If this baby doesn't come out soon, I swear to God, I'm going to rip them out myself."

Lisa struggled to contain her laughter at her best friend's dramatics. "I've heard eating chilli helps speed it up, though that didn't real help Paul's sister. All she got was a really bad case of diarrhoea."

"Ew Lis!" retorted Carla with a groan, half groaning at the crude description and half groaning at the kick her unborn child placed on her internal organs.

"Sorry!" the lawyer laughed without the slightest bit of sincerity. "You could run around the block?"

Carla snorted in reply as she pressed her back. "I can barely walk from one room to the other, let alone tie my running shoes and do a bloody marathon."

"There's always sex," suggested Lisa frankly.

Carla laughed it off. "Yeah right!"

"No seriously," protested Lisa. "It's something about the semen having properties that break down the..."

"Alright, alright. I get it!"

The conversation continued for another ten minutes before they hung up. In those ten minutes, the idea of having sex had gone from being a ridiculous concept to something that most certainly wouldn't hurt to try, and if it did speed up the process, all the better for her.

Heading for the lounge she found Luke seated on the couch, legs up on the table as he watched the rugby. There was a determined glint in her eye and Luke placed his beer off to the side when his purposeful wife blocked his view.

He certainly wasn't complaining when she sat on his lap, shifting as close as possible, and eyed him with intention, but he wasn't prepared for when she grabbed his shirt and ordered desperately "Have sex with me".

"What?" the police officer asked confused, his hands stopping their intended journey to where their unborn child resided.

"Service me and get this baby arrival process speeding up," repeated the pregnant woman.

"Do you really think we should in your advanced state?" requested Luke dubiously as his hands clasped her sides and attempted to hold her back.

"I don't care what we should or shouldn't be doing," she shot back heatedly. "I want this baby out of me, and you're going to help."

Well, what could he say to that? "Yes ma'am."

She wasn't looking for a love making session as her hands reached for the zipper of his jeans. She just wanted a good hard fuck.

Her short dress was swiftly flung from her body, her leggings tugged off not long after. He was thoroughly aroused at the sight of her naked body and it wasn't hard for him to acquiesce. Him swiftly erect, she slid down onto him in one smooth motion as she groaned.

She moaned as she rode him and tried to get her man to speed up. He bucked his body up against hers when she ran her fingers over her body and reached for her bundle of nerves, sending her closer to the edge.

Unsatisfied, she pushed him from her and stood up. Ready to burst himself, he obediently rose when she pulled at his arm. She braced herself on the back of the couch, her swollen belly resting on a strategically placed cushion as she rocked back at him, her intent clear.

She moaned as he mounted her. Interlacing one hand with hers he set a brisk pace. She rocked backwards and forwards as she climbed her peak and he ran his hand up and down her thigh. When she threw her head back and keened as her release washed over her, he wasn't far behind, shooting into her with a strained groan, pressing against her back.

"I feel so used!" he kidded between breaths as he collapsed back on the couch shortly after.

Carla too struggled to regain her breath as she sat her exhausted body down next to him, quickly shifting her body to an angle when her belly limited her ability to breathe. "You'll get over it."

Luke shifted so he could see his wife's face. He palmed her cheek and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before his thumb brushed away her tears of frustration. "I wish the baby would hurry up and come," she sniffled.

"It'll come," he soothed, reaching for a blanket to drape over them both.

Neither were to know, but baby Gandolfi wouldn't come for another two days yet.

____

_

* * *

_

__

____

Next chapter: Now?


End file.
